


Gossiping Tongues

by SmallVoltronTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But I needed to write some plance, Except for Keith, I also ship you with Pidge, I am sorry Keith, I will go down with these ships, Other, Plance is my OTP, Sentient Voltron Lions, The Red lion is a overprotective mom, Voltron lions ship everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallVoltronTrash/pseuds/SmallVoltronTrash
Summary: What do the lions do while they are just sitting? What goes on through their heads? But what would you do if all you could do is speak to each other? Gossip about their paladins love life of course.





	Gossiping Tongues

**Author's Note:**

> This a story I took off my Wattpad (Just look up: SmallVoltronTrash), improved a bit (it still sucks, I wrote it at like 3 in the morning ok?) then posted on her mainly to learn how posting a story would work on ao3. Hope you enjoy, I will be working on a Wizard Of Oz AU for Voltron so that should be the next story I post on here.

Lance stood staring at his lion as if he was scrutinizing every detail of paint. He went to go visit Blue because he was bored playing his video games and much to his disappointment Pidge made him leave her room when he kept teasing her. She got mad at him because he was distracting her.

Sighing he took a seat on Blues paw leaning against the leg.

"I wonder what you all do when you just sit there," Lance said to Blue tapping one foot in habit.

"Do you talk to the other lions?" He continued not expecting a response just the quiet presence of Blue.

_‘Yes.’_ The Blue Lion confirmed without words. Lances eyes widened and tilted his head up to look at him.

"Wow really?! What do you guys talk about?" He asked.  No response came from Blue only silence.

"Come on tell me Blue! I'm more curious than Pidge finding a new piece of technology now."

_'You are not ready to know of what we speak.'_  Blue responded to him knowing his Paladin would bug him till he would tell him an answer.

"Oh, so it's like super secret powerful stuff that humans can't comprehend?" Lance asked his voice dripping in disappointed but a little understanding in there as well.

 

* * *

 

**Lions Minds- - -**

Sitting in a circle was a group of oddly colored lions. The two lionesses fur were tinted with what would be considered an unnatural color. One was tinted a leafy green the other was tinted a dark red. The Males were also unnatural in color. One was tinted a sky blue, another lemon yellow and lastly the largest one with the biggest mane was black. 

"All he did was stub his toe Red, there was no reason to panic and almost fly to him." The Blue one spoke to the red lioness conveniently named Red. Red huffed and lifted her head not looking at anyone. 

"He got hurt it was only natural that I was ready to protect him." She quipped back tail twitching irritability. 

"Why aren't you all ready to protect your Paladins when they get hurt?"

"Because we aren't the ones with the overbearing maternal instinct." Yellow laughed earning a snort from Red.

"And we are ready when they need us," Green added flicking her tail. Red looked about ready to pounce on the jolly hearted Yellow lion. Black intervened.

"Now now, calm down Red." Black consoled getting her to sit back down with a large raised paw. He flicked yellow lightly with his tail to cease his chuckling. 

"Hey if we're done talking about that, how’s your paladin doing with the altean female. And moves yet?" Blue asked starting up every lion's favorite conversation. What else was more interesting for them to gossip about but their love life. All the lions tuned in, even Red who wouldn't admit, but she enjoyed the discussion.

"He's planning to tell her soon, I have been sensing nervousness from him as he is deciding where and how to confess." The Black Lion rumbled. 

"What about you Blue and Green. Have your paladins made any progress?" Black questioned the two lions. Blue sighed and shook his head.

"Not much, he has started paying more attention to the small female and flirting with her. A little too much at times, he came to see me after greens paladin kicked him out from bothering her too much. I think it is a matter of uncertainty on how to ask and form a bond with her." Blue reported then everyone looked to green expectantly.

"Well, one thing for sure they do like each other. She has been almost none stop thinking about him even before he came in. The flirty approach is catching her off guard and leaving her extremely flustered. But she seems to also like it. She is just unsure how to react." Green relayed. They all looked too Red.

"Does your paladin have a crush yet Red?" Black inquired with a tilt to his head. 

"No and good riddance, I don't want anyone to hurt him," Red said protectively. Everylion laughed a little at her response.

"He's going to fall in love someday Red," Blue spoke earning a glare before he turned to Yellow.

"How about yours yellow, how is he doing with the balmeran?" 

"Well, he just asked her today to be his girlfriend andddddd" Yellow started slowly and making words go longer than needed. The Red lioness next to him was flicking her ear impatiently. 

"Hurry up and spit it out Yellow!" Red growled earning looks of surprise. Black looked at Red with a grin that showed his sharp white teeth.

“I thought you didn't like these discussions Red."

"I.. Don't! He's just talking so slow it's annoying me." She retorted quickly. Yellow waited a minute to start again.

"The balmeran accepted! I see wedding bells in the future. At least I hope so." Yellow finished as all the lions smiled aside from Red.

"At least one of our ships is working out, oh we should find someone for the Red paladin!" Blue stated and Red stood up. 

"Not on my watch!" Red jumped tackling Blue. It wasn't aggressive it was a playful tackle. Soon the others joined in to tussle and play.

 

* * *

**Back To Lance POV - - -**

Lance waited for an answer it as it seemed like Blue was thinking.

_'Sure if that's how you want to put it.'_


End file.
